


Meg Gets Her Way

by falloutmoose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 13:31:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2311376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falloutmoose/pseuds/falloutmoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meg captures the Winchester boys. Their only escape? Put on a show for the demon bitch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meg Gets Her Way

Sam and Dean had always screwed around with each other and tonight wasn’t an exception. They’d usually always been smart enough to keep it quiet. It was hard at first, their father coming back from hunting trips only minutes after they finished cleaning each other up but most of the time they had a few days, sometimes weeks, on their. Had they known that Meg was watching this particular time they wouldn’t have got themselves into a peculiar situation.   
You see, Meg had been watching them for a while. Truth is, she’d been besotted by Sam since they first met and just couldn’t get over him, so she watched him, and when she saw that he and Dean had the kind of fucked up relationship that had them a one way ticket to Hell she became even more obsessed. She waited until they made one tiny mistake and took her chance.   
So currently, the Winchester boys are in a sticky situation. Meg had caught them, had the place on lockdown and wasn’t about to let up until she got her kicks. 

“Let us out of here!” Dean sneered through clenched teeth.   
“Oh boys, you think you can get away that easily?” Meg walked round behind Sam, loosening the restraints that kept him tied to a post, she smiled. Grabbing a handful of Sam’s hair she pulled his head to meet her gaze. “I’ll keep your filthy little secret between us…” She locked eyes with Sam. “If you put on a show for me.”

Sam looked at Dean and shrugged, defeated. Dean on the other hand, blushed furiously. He wasn’t one for public displays of affection. Sam smiled, he was more of a exhibitionist and quite frankly the thought of Meg watching while he got nasty with his brother turned him on so much he was already rock hard. 

“What kind of a show?” Sam bit his lip as he questioned Meg’s proposal. Dean shot him a bitchface that Sam, if he wasn’t quite so busy trying not to shoot in his pants like a teenager, would have been proud off.  
“Oh, whatever you like honey. I’m easily pleased.” Meg took a seat on the only chair that occupied the room. 

Sam stood and walked over to Dean. He ran his fingers gently through Dean’s hair, like Dean had always loved, and smiled. 

“Are you crazy?” Dean asked.   
“It’s the only way outta here. C’mon. You’ve never complained about fucking me before. Feeling a little shy?” Sam sat next to him. “Just ignore her. Act like she’s not here.” He released Dean’s arms from his restraints and soothed his wrists with his fingers. 

Dean sighed, looking at Sam’s puppy dog gaze, he chewed his lip. He took a deep breath and moved so he was straddling Sam’s lap. He pressed a hand to Sam’s chest. 

“Fine, but if we have to do this, I’m in control.” Dean rolled his hips against Sam, letting him know that all the while he wasn’t so much against the whole idea because he too was hard. Sam groaned as he was pushed back flush against the cold concrete floor. Dean’s fingers went straight to work on Sam’s jeans, popping the button with a flick of his fingers and marvelling as Sam’s cock sprung out almost instantly. “Commando, Sammy? It’s like you almost planned this…” Dean’s tone was one of complete lust right about now, too caught up in the fact that his brother was underneath him, squirming ever so slightly as Dean’s hand stroked his cock like he’d always done. 

Dean moved down Sam’s body and wrapped his lips around his cock, tasting the familiar saltiness on the smooth, hard length. Sam was now completely writhing under Dean and moaning like a whore. Sam’s fingers curled into Dean’s hair and gripped the short spikes as hard as possible. He thrust his hips up and pushed Dean’s head down, making him gag and splutter on his cock as it slid perfectly down his throat. 

Dean pulled off of Sam, fingers curling round the button on his of jeans and kicking them off in the blink of an eye. He stood and pulled Sam to his knees by his hair.   
Meg shifted in her seat, craning her neck to see the boys a little more easily. Her hand snaked down her chest, over her stomach and into the hem of her pants until it reached her wet pussy. She moaned a little as her fingers lazily traced circles around her clit.   
Sam glanced at her momentarily only bringing his focus back when Dean spoke. 

“What are you waiting for, Sammy? You know what to do.” Dean yanked on Sam’s hair, pulling a moan from his brother. “You better suck it like you mean it too. We wanna get out of here, remember.” 

Sam smiled up at Dean before lapping at the head of Dean’s cock with his tongue, collecting the pre-come. Dean had enough of the teasing and fucked hard into Sam’s mouth. When Dean neared his climax he pulled away from Sam and pushed him to the floor again. He squeezed the base of his dick enough so it hurt a little and stopped his orgasm. 

“Face down, baby boy” Dean snarled as he pulled Sam’s jeans down over his ass. He squeezed his cheeks hard and dug his nails in. He held Sam’s head down as he slid into him with ease. Sam groaned furiously at the sensation of Dean filling him up and the feel of the come and lube leaking out over his balls from their previous fuck. Dean made him keep a hold of it as punishment for spilling salad dressing all over the seat of the Impala and he was more than happy to oblige. Dean fucked Sam hard, slamming into him with punishing force. 

“Dean!” Sam moaned out, his nails scratching the hard surface below him, scrambling for purchase.   
“Don’t you dare come, Sammy. You know where I want it.”  
“Fuck.” Sam bit his lip as he wrapped his fingers round the base of his cock, trying to keep his orgasm at bay. 

With a few final thrusts, Dean toppled over the edge, filling Sam with another load. As he rode out his climax he scraped his nails down Sam back, leaving behind bloody red marks. He pulled out of Sam with a vulgar sound. 

“Stand” Dean said, pulling Sam’s arms from underneath him. Once Sam was standing Dean took Sam’s cock and began jerking him off. “Come, baby. I want it.” Dean’s mouth dropped open as Sam shot strings of sticky white over Dean’s face and lips. Dean pulled Sam in for a filthy, come-sticky kiss, making sure he tasted himself. 

They collapsed on the floor in a tangle of limbs. Dean’s arm draped over Sam in a loving embrace. As they came around to their surrounding they heard a faint applause. 

“Very good, boys” Meg breathed. She looked at the brothers and smiled at the utterly debauched look on their faces. She’d finally got her way.


End file.
